


与神同行 With a God

by 9PNa



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:25:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9571553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9PNa/pseuds/9PNa





	

我过21岁生日那天，收到了谈了四个月的男朋友的短信:"生日快乐，想要什么？"  
"你送的，什么都行"我回复道。  
"我也是，你要什么都可以。"  
"要什么都可以？"我想了想，继续输入，"我想骑着一头粉粉嫩嫩的小猪一边喝伏特加一边从埃菲尔铁塔上飞过去。"  
过了很久他都没有回复。我猜他是生气了，赶紧补发一条:"说笑啦，晚上一起出去吃饭吧？"  
发出这条后仍旧没有收到回复。我满心的委屈，躺在房间的地板上心想不过开个玩笑而已嘛。就在这时我听到了敲窗的声音。  
这个真的挺可怕的，毕竟我宿舍在7楼。经验告诉我遇到这种事最好就是当做什么都没听见，不要作死地拉开窗帘一探究竟，那玩意没准一会就自己走了呢。  
"笃笃笃。"敲窗的声音依旧不依不饶。  
我心一横，从地板上爬起来，一边哼着"是谁在玩命敲打我窗"，一边颤颤巍巍地拉开窗帘。  
"哇"地大叫一声之后，我呆在了原地。  
我亲爱的男朋友正飘在窗外，骑着一头粉粉嫩嫩的大猪，手里握着一瓶伏特加，淡然地看着我。  
"嗨。"他说。  
1  
认识王耀的时候是冬天，天上飘着雪花，我坐在郊区公园的长凳上，为我的毕业论文发愁。学业测试烂透了，指导教师总是看我不顺眼，班里的同学也总是拿我当了笑话，总之是万事不利。我冻得手脚发麻，耳朵都快掉了，却一点也不想回市区去。多愁善感的人遇到一点点事情就觉得自己要被世界抛弃了一样，我就这么绝望地干坐着，期待着雪花把我埋起来。  
就在这时王耀走了过来。起先我还没注意到他，直到他坐到我的旁边，拍拍我的肩膀，说:"嗨。"  
"嗨。"我垂头丧气地回答他，希望他不是来抢我的钱的。  
"有什么我可以帮你的？"他和蔼地问。  
"我的论文。"我有气无力地说。  
他认真地思考了一会(我差点笑出声来)，接着很抱歉地对我说:"那个我做不到，不过我可以让你不至于被冻死。"  
"嗯？"我迷糊了，偏过头看着他。他倒是没犹豫，张开胳膊就给了我一个大大的拥抱。  
老天，被他搂住的一瞬间，我差点掉下眼泪来。这种感觉就像是回到了故乡，守在壁炉边，跟爸爸哭诉说爸爸我又考砸啦，爸爸毫不犹豫地抱住你，说没关系孩子我相信你。  
想到这儿，我还真就不争气地掉下眼泪来，结果一发不可收拾，我从呜呜咽咽变成嚎啕大哭，又从嚎啕大哭收敛成抽抽搭搭。期间他一直沉默地抱着我，什么也没有说，也没有放手。他的怀里真暖和，手臂就像两个火炉，我哭着哭着，感觉全身都暖和了起来，就像我体内的火炉也被点着了一样。过了一会，他问我:"好多了？"  
我点点头，用力地回抱过去。他拍拍我的后背，接着松开手，头也不回地离开了。  
我一个人呆呆地坐了好久，身上的暖意久久没有散去。我顿时感觉到世界是如此的美好，连一个陌生人都愿意给我一个拥抱，让我不至于被人性的寒冷冻死。想到这里，我顿时感觉浑身都充满了力气，从长椅上跳了起来，气势汹汹地走向车站。天太晚了，没有公交车，也没有出租车经过，感觉周身燃烧着熊熊火焰的我决定自己走回市区去。天黑了，路上也没有路灯，大雪先是埋到我的小腿，接着逐渐积到了我的腰，但我凭着一股不知道从哪来的冲动劲，就这样在雪地里走了一个晚上。天快亮了，我走到了市区边缘，叫了一辆出租车，回到了宿舍。直到那时，我身上的热乎劲才慢慢散去。  
脑子里，陌生人那张和善的脸却久久没有散去。  
2  
我瞪着王耀，他正悬浮在吊灯底下，优哉游哉地吃我给他的薯片。在他旁边，那头粉粉嫩嫩的猪也悬浮着，看上去没有丝毫的不适感。吊灯的光晕从他的头后边露出来，让他看起来很像是一个自带光环的男人。  
"王同志，你能解释一下吗？"我终于忍不住开口了。  
"啊，伊万同志，如你所见，我来满足你的生日愿望了。洗猪花了我一些时间，所以来得有点晚，虽然你说要小猪，但我试过了，坐不下两个人。"他平静地回答，"你最好多穿点衣服，待会在天上飞的时候可能会有点冷。"  
我一瞬间竟不知道问他什么好，只好干巴巴地说了一句:"我后来又给你发了条短信啊。"  
"什么？"他的眉头皱起来，从外套口袋里掏出手机，盯着看了一会以后，抬起头气恼地对我喊:"你逗我玩呢？！"  
"是人就能看出来是在逗你玩好吗！"我被他搞得云山雾罩，忍不住喊回去。他似乎被噎了一下，不满地嘟囔了几句。我被这状况弄得心力交瘁，一屁股坐在地板上。"你得解释一下，"我有气无力地说，"一般的人和猪都不会飞的，王耀，你得给我解释一下......"  
"不会吗？"他将信将疑地偏过头，盯着我。  
哐当一声，我倒在了地板上。  
"我选择死亡..."  
3  
从郊区公园走回来的三个月后，我又见到了王耀。  
那时我正在大街上，手里拎着一袋子的打折盗版书。王耀就那么大摇大摆地迎面走过来，看了我一眼，又垂下了眼睛，一边啃他的苹果，一边走他的路。  
"嘿！"我抬起没提书的那只手在他眼前挥了挥，他似乎吓了一跳，抬起头来看着我。  
"你忘了我了？"我开口问道。他惊讶地看了我一会，接着小幅度地摇了摇头。他还是一点没变，一双清澈的眼睛警惕地看着你，双唇紧紧地抿成一条直线，像是拒绝对任何人开口。当初给我一个拥抱时也是这幅表情，明明是一脸的警惕与不情愿，却还是结结实实地抱住了我。这样的家伙，真的很迷人。  
"托你的福，我的同学们都觉得我是个壮汉，竟然能独自从郊外走回来。"他点了点头，不安地晃了晃，没有说话。"对了，我还不知道你叫什么呢。我叫伊万，伊万·布拉金斯基，你呢？"  
他想了想，低低地说:"王耀。"  
"亡尧，好名字。"  
"是王耀。"  
"王耀，对不起...要不要一起去喝一杯？"  
他看上去更加疑惑了。但我不由分说地搂过他的肩膀，把他往我最常去的酒吧拖去。待到他被生拉硬拽上了吧台，陪着我喝了几杯之后，他终于开口说了一句完整的话:  
"买盗版书可不是什么好行为，一万·不辣金死机。"  
"是伊万·布拉金死机，不对，布拉金斯基。"我大着舌头纠正他。  
4  
"所以说，你是神明之类的东西？"我叉着腰，抬起头问王耀。  
"我不是个东西。"他纠正道。  
"噗哈...好吧，你是神明。"我强忍笑意。老辈常说头上三尺有神明，现在看来，此话不假。我的头顶，就飘着一个，而且看起来还很不靠谱。  
"我是最近才被划到这个区域的，"他有些不满地说，"还不是很了解事务，拜托你多多包涵。"  
"好...但你总得知道猪不会飞吧？"我跳起来揪住他的耳朵，把他扯下来，他无辜地眨了眨眼睛。这家伙是故意的，我敢打赌。"这个区域，指的是哪？这所大学，还是我的宿舍楼？"  
王耀轻蔑地嗤笑一声:"目光短浅。"  
"这个国家？"我穷追不舍。  
"太阳系吧。"他模模糊糊地说，"过去到现在的，整个太阳系。"  
我手一松，他就像个氢气球一样，晃晃悠悠地升起来，又抵在天花板上了。  
就在刚刚的三十分钟内，我得知我的男朋友是个新到的神明，没准还是个外星人。  
5  
把王耀从酒馆里拖出去后，他极力劝说我不要管他。但我本着人道主义精神，把他一路背回了宿舍。他睡床，我绅士地睡沙发。第二天，我还没醒，他就悄悄地溜走了。  
后来不知怎么回事，我经常能看见王耀。在厕所里，在食堂里，在我的宿舍里......每次都是我一脸惊悚地看着他，他用那双波澜不惊的眼睛看我一眼，点一点头，就默默地离开了。如果是在路上遇见了，这种反应还算正常，可从别人房间里走出来，还一脸的稀松平常，就多少有点不大对劲了。  
可这种不大对劲，在我眼里，就是迷人。  
唉，对啊，这家伙太迷人了。长着一张清秀的脸，却从来不笑，一直板着一张脸，仿佛全球每人都欠他三万块。但这双冷漠的眼睛，总是看着我，盯着我的后背、我的脸、我的双眼，不停地看，漠不关心又充满好奇......就像个小孩子。  
我不知道我是怎么追到他的。我以为凭他这张脸，会有一打一打的女孩子试图倒贴他，但我当初一提出来"做我男朋友吧"，他就爽快地答应了。  
也许是因为我太帅了。  
但大部分原因恐怕是因为我表白得太不道德了。  
我吸取了第一次请王耀喝酒的经验，以"我过生日"为由——当然是假的，把他又拖到了小酒馆。走的时候，他趴在我的后背上，迷迷糊糊地问我:"你是今天过生日吗？"  
"是啊。"我心虚地回答。  
他沉默半晌，最后叹了口气，说:"我老了。"  
我没惜得搭理他。  
回到宿舍，他已经睡得像一头死猪。现在想想还真是奇葩，神明醉酒也能醉成这样。不过当时我可没工夫想这些，我正忙着脱他的衣服呢。一层一层扒得只剩内裤(小熊维尼)，我自己也如法炮制。心里说句得罪，我爬上了床，躺在他的旁边。  
啥都没干。  
就这么辗转反侧了一夜，听他猪一样的呼噜声。第二天一早，他醒了，我连忙摆出一副痛心疾首的样子:"对不起，但我会负责任的，请给我一个机会吧！"  
他看上去还是一副困得要死的模样，眼皮勉强抬起来看了我一眼，接着又闭上了。表情连变都没变，就保持着一副将死未死的虚弱模样，嘟囔了一句。  
"好啊。"  
我怀疑他知道什么都没发生，但我从来没问过。  
6  
王耀在天花板上摸了摸猪肚子，那猪幸福得哼哼了几声。我在地板上干瞪眼，几乎要跟一头猪争风吃醋。我忽然想起了什么，问道:"那天你来安慰我，是因为你知道我会被冻死？我那么暖和那么有冲劲都是被你整得？"  
"是。"他扔出一个字。  
"我好失望，我还以为你是好心。"  
"我本来就是好心，"他不紧不慢地说，"我何苦救你？"  
"这不是神明的职责吗！"我抗议道。  
"才不是，"他冲着天翻了个白眼，"我是外星人，我本来就不该救你。"  
"什么？"我警惕起来。他自觉言失，便紧紧闭上了嘴巴。  
"这事你得跟我说清楚。"我不依不饶。  
他瞅瞅我，又瞅瞅猪(我咳嗽了两声)，最后瞅着我:"好吧，是真的。伊万，我得跟你说...我失业了。"  
"神明还会失业？"我忍不住嘲笑他。  
"你这呆子，神明本来就是个比喻。宇宙中多少还是有点智慧生命的，到了一定阶层的文明会加入一个联盟——就管它叫联合国吧，这个联合国的作用就是派出观察员去看守各个星系，防止那些低等的文明被某些力量摧毁。我就是，是个观察员，帅吗？"他抽了抽鼻子。  
"先说你为什么失业了。"我穷追不舍。  
"观察员本来就只能观察，可我...你看看，我救了多少个人了...算了，你也不知道。反正上面那帮老爷子不高兴了，他们觉得......"他忽然不说了。  
"觉得什么？"  
他犹豫了一会，可怜巴巴地看着我:"觉得我对你太好了..."  
一瞬间我不知道该感动还是该吐槽。这个冷冰冰的家伙竟然还有更冷冰冰的上司。但也许在他们的规矩里，在地球上飞就是违法的，造一头飞猪更是违法的。谁知道呢？没准一开始救下我就是违法的。天知道王耀替我做了多少。  
"没关系，"我突然很冲动地说，"我养你。"  
王耀似乎吓到了，他惊讶地看了我一会，接着笑了起来。那是我第一次看见他笑，是那种纯净的、发自心底的温柔笑容。"谢谢，"他说，"但别轻易对别人说，这不是很礼貌。"  
"我这辈子决不会对第二个人说这种话。"看来肾上腺素的效果还没褪去，我信誓旦旦地接着说。  
王耀没再说什么，他转过头去，把猪牵过来。"你想骑吗？"他问我。  
我看见他偷偷擦了擦眼角。  
7  
不出所料，我的导师把我找去了。  
上一秒他还在说"这个地方要考虑液体的粘稠性"，下一秒嘴里的话就变成了"听说你谈了个男朋友？"  
我做慈眉善目状。  
"伊万你个小兔崽子，别跟我装傻。"他把笔往桌上一拍，吹胡子瞪眼。  
"老师，这是我个人的事。"我硬着头皮说。  
"一日为师终身为父，我得对你负责，你要给我说清楚。"  
"老师，您这是占我便宜..."  
"别跟我瞎扯！"他大喊一声，吓得我一个激灵。  
"...是。"  
"我知道你年轻，"他苦口婆心地跟我说，"但你做事要动脑子啊。"  
"老师，"我鼓起勇气说，"我真的都想好了。"  
那一瞬间我真的挺想寄托到他办公桌上的文竹上去，不用担心另一半的性别，甚至自己剪根枝就能繁衍生息了。但此刻，我必须承受来自传统社会的一切拷问。  
出乎我意料的是，导师什么都没说。他拍了拍我的肩膀，然后把图纸卷起来，递给我，送我到门口。  
王耀在办公室门外等着我。我不知道他什么时候在那儿的，也不知道他是怎么找过来的，但他确确实实站在那里。看见我的导师，他还挺直腰板，鞠了一躬。  
我们一路上沉默地走着。过了很久，快到宿舍了，王耀忽然说:"你真他妈怂。"  
我笑了，抓过王耀的手。他的手永远都是那么暖和。  
8  
我坐在埃菲尔铁塔的顶端，喝着半瓶伏特加。王耀在我旁边，晃荡着两条腿。我把那头猪赶到了楼下，至少别让我看见。现在向下望去，整个巴黎都在我的脚下，我就这么踏着车水马龙、灯红酒绿。  
"喜欢吗？生日礼物。"王耀问我。我点点头。"坐着一架猪形敞篷波音747飞过大半个地球本来就是宝贵的经历，更何况现在风景怡人，美酒醉人，手揽美人，坐拥天下......咳咳，扯远了，总之这是我最疯狂的一个生日。"  
"你上次说你过生日，我还以为我老了，连你的生日都记不住了。"他略幽怨地说。  
"咳，那是...话说回来，你今后怎么办？"我连忙转移话题。  
"被召回母星呗。"他轻描淡写地说。  
"什么？！"我猛地坐直，差点从铁塔尖上掉下去。  
"骗你的，我被放逐了，就留在这儿了。"他依旧轻描淡写。  
我的内心涌起一阵愧疚。他因为我，永远不能回到家乡了。我咳嗽两声，问了一个很老套的问题:"你到底喜欢我哪？"  
"我还想问你呢。"他重重地哼了一声。  
"你长得好看。快说！"  
他默然地盯着自己的脚尖。过了一会，他说:"我们一般是不容易被人注意到的，就像你我第一次见面，直到我拍了拍你的肩膀，你才发现我。"  
"哦哦。"我似懂非懂地点点头。  
"可是要是一直想着要去找的话，很容易就能看见了。就像...你在大街上一眼认出我来一样。"  
"啊..."我有点不好意思地挠了挠耳朵。  
"我救了不少人了，之后还能够在人群里看见我的人，你是第一个。"  
我不知该说什么好，只好一边揉着自己的耳朵，一边干笑。"你说你是管哪里的，整个太阳系的过去和将来？"  
"对。"他点点头。  
"哦...那挺好。"  
"从今往后就不是啦，再做与这个文明不符的事是会被抓起来的，"他平静地说，"以后我就和你一样，是个凡人。请多指教。"  
我的内心涌起一阵温柔:"请多指教。"  
趁着还没过12点，灰姑娘的魔法还没消失，我们又乘着那头飞猪，返回了我紧巴巴的小屋子。我俩躺在有点窄的单人床上，勉强放开了手脚。但那晚我睡得很安心，因为我知道，第二天早晨一睁眼，王耀必定会在我的枕边。整个的、完完全全地属于了我的王耀，将会用他那双清澈的眼睛，继续冷漠又好奇地注视着我。  
我忽然想起很久之前的一件事。那时我还是个小屁孩，和妈妈吵架后离家出走了，一个人坐在公园的长椅上生闷气。就在这时，一个瘦削清秀的男人走过来，坐在我的身边，拍了拍我的肩膀，接着一把将我搂进怀里。我在他的怀里呜呜咽咽，然后哭了个痛快。最后，他牵着我的手，把我送回家。平平安安，什么事都没发生。  
"晚安。"我轻轻地说。  
FIN.


End file.
